Sonic boom: Everyone has a shadow
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Tails was has over heard a conversation with Sonic and Zooey and is now angry when a new character named Flix has missed this to advantage. But when Tails has lit his true inner anger and is out for revenge Sonic and the rest of Mobuis Flix has to team up with the book crew... I'm already working on chapter two.


**Disclaimer: I do not ONCE O'EVER own any characters but Flix the shadow and Wendy the monkey. Enjoy...** **We have all seen Super Dark Sonic, Amy's bad adittude, Knuckles' aggressiveness, and Sticks' wild behavoir...but what aboit Tails. As the title says... Everyone has a shadow...so let's show you a side of Tails he had deep insiinside him.** Chapter one:the misunderstanding

Tails was in his work shop thinking of new ways to try and help the town and his teammates. Tails had tried to help his team and village all his life and was willing to work all day and night to help them. "Maybe Sonic and Amy will have an idea?" thought Tails as he flew off to Sonic's shack. Sonic was playing a video game when Amy walked in with Zooey. "Hi Sonic? Amy told me about that time you and Tails had a bet. Did you ever tell him that he won?" stated Zooey. "No not really. I forgot about it. Why is this bothering you now?" said Sonic as he paused his game. "I think that Tails needs to know about this so he knows he can trust you if he ever finds out." said Zooey as she balled her fist up. Tails had just walked up to the door when the rest of the conversation. "He won't find out about it. And it's too late to tell him now...that was months ago." said Sonic as he continued the game. Zooey then turned off the game box and looked at him. "TELL HIM!" shouted Zooey. "Fine I'll tell him tomorrow." said Sonic as he turned the game box back on. Zooey and Amy walked out as Tails hid behind a bush. "Yeah right. Does too late mean a thing to her." said Sonic as he started to play the game over. "That...that..." Tails said before a shadow formed person vame behind him and grabbed his shoulder. Tails then saw that he was in a black anti-gravity place he didn't regonize. "Where am I?" said Tails as he propelled his self foward and looked around. Tails then bumped into the person from before. "Hello Miles Prower. Welcome to your self anger." said the person as she threw her hands up to show the dark place. "Who are you? There's nothing here." said Taiks keeping his eye on the stranger. "I am Flix the shadow. My job is to show you your true anger. You've kept it in too long Tails! Let it out." said Flix. "How do you know my nickname?" asked Tails carefully examining her moves and words. "Let's just say I knew your mother Tails. Your eyes match hers when your in panic." said Flix as she grinned. "No...you killed her." said Tails in pain. Flix just nodded evily as he laughed. Tails balled his fist as he cried. The dark empty place grew red as he got angry. "I knew that might make you mad enough." said Flix as he put a hand on his shoulder. Tails threw him across the place as he painted hardly. "I never knew her because of you!" said Tails as he got even more angry. "Calm down child. I woukd of never killed her on my choice." said Flix as he smiled. " _LAIR! YOU KILLED HER ON YOUR OWN! DON'T LIE OR I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH PAINFUL!_ " said Tails as he grew a red aura around him. Flix frowned in horror as he noticed his mistake. "I need to get his mind off me." thought Flix. "I didn't kill her Tails. I just said that to make you mad. It was my job to make you angry at any cost. I knew the guy who killed her. Well they. The president wanted to test on you and your family but she got in the way." said Flix trying to make sure it was buy able. " _Well then I'll destroy the world and then you last._ "said Tails as his eyes glowed red with anger. The olace now had flames but Tails didn't get burned. "I need to find someone who can help save me and the world." said Flix as he grabbed Tails shoulder and teleported away. Fix was now out of Tails' self anger but Tails was still in. That bought him time.

Fix ran into Sonic's shack as Sonic jumped in surprise. "Who are you suppose to be?!" asked Sonic as he got in a battle position. "My name is Fix. Would you happen to know of a Miles "Tails" Prower?" Flix said as he looked out the window. "Yeah whynis he okay?" said Sonic as he got out of his battle position. "YES! And so is you and me and all of Mobius!" shouted Flix as he grabbed Sonic's shoulder. Sonic saw he was in a black anti-gravity place. "Tails has found his true anger and is now risking to destroy the world and his self in order to light it up more!" Flix lied. "What?! We need to find him!" said Sonic. "No need. He is oitside your house. You need to calm him down before his anger erases the happy swet Tails and leaves anger. Then he has no limits. He will destroy everything valuable to him and destroy other planet and galaxies." Flix said still lying. Sonic and Flix was now out of the place and saw that Tails was starting to move. "If he has red eyes it's not Tails!" Flix reminded Sonic as he ran behind Sonic. Tails snapped at Sonic as his eyes were as red as fire. " _Looks you'll be first on my list liar! The thing that got to me the most was you being sikfesh enough to lie to me just to win a contest. A CONTEST!_" said Tails as he tailspined Sonic into his TV. "You heard that huh?

Tails didn't reply and just grabbed Sonic by the chest and held him in the air. Sonic looked down to see a cold dead look in his eyes. "Tails?" asked Sonic trying to not lose hope for his buddy. Tails ignored Sonic and threw him outside. Amy and Zooey wasn't far when the heard an explosion near Sonic's shack. "What was that?!" both Zooey and Amy asked as they ran to Sonic's shack. Zooey and Amy gasped to see Tails laughing evily walking to thenout cold Sonic. "What has gotten into you Tails?!" Amy shouted. Tails stopped and had a flashback to a time Amy had hurt him.

Amy, Sticks, Orbot, Cubot, Knuckles, Sticks, and Tails was trying to get Sonic and Dr. Eggman out the buddy buddy temple when Tails keep trying to help and they just shouted at him? This made Tails upset and angry.

Tails grew a red aura around him as he looked at Amy and growled. Amy looked at Tails with fear that Tails would try to hurt her speaking of which he knocked out Sonic. "Tails?" asked Amy as she backed away. " _You want to know what has gotten into me?! REVENGE HAS GOTTEN INTO ME!!! AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM GETTING REVENGE ON THIS WORLD!!_ " shouted Tails as his aura thickened until you couldn't see his body. When the aira went away...Tails had changed. He no longer had yellow fur but instead it was a dark red. His white fur had changed to black and he had claws long enough to barely scratch someone. Tails walked up to Amy with his glowing evil eyes and laughed at her fear. " _You know someone who usually has the biggest MOUTH on Mobuis you look pertty scared._ " said Tails as he walked slowly toward her. "Tails?" Zooey said from behind a bush. Tails' eyes stopped glowing when he heard her voice. " _Zooey?_ " said Tails as he looked at Zooey. Tails then shook his head to get her voice out his head and looked back at Amy with his glowing eyes. Zooey then ran inside the house to find clues on what happened to Tails when she saw Flix. "Who are you?!" said Zooey as she grabbed a pizza box ready to fight. "I'm Flix. I saw what his reaction was to you. You're the only one he will stay calm to. Why?" said Flix. "I don't know! I came in hear to find clues on what happened to my sweet loving boyfriend!" shouted Zooey as she let go of the pizza box. "Have you ever lose your temper towards Tails." asked Flix. "Of course not. I love him more than anything in the world! I would never hurt him on pourpose and if I do I always make it up to him with eberything I can think of!" said Zooey as she put her hands together and put them to her cheek. "That's it! You never hurt Tails like all of Mobuis did! He can't find a reason to hurt beciase he loves you more than anyone! You are perfect to Tails! And he is perfect to you!" said Flix. Zooey blushed before she got back on topic. "I need to find out what happened to Tails." said Zooey as she looked around. "I can tell you. The ture reason. You're gonna need it if you're the only one he won't hurt. Okay...He was hurting from a conversation he over heard. That was my time to do what my master had planned for the boy. I had no choice but to show him his true anger. I got carried away with my choices and brought up his mother's death. He got caught in the amger and now it's corrupting him to get revenge. I broke from the master's control over me when the flames in his soul lit. The problem is they are lighting too much. I'm truly sorry and will do anything you say to help your botfriend." said Flix as he bowed to Zooey. "So you're the reason he's going crazy?" asked Zooey in a soft voice. Flix nodded at Zooey. "Depp breaths...okay...I will not hurt you right now but after Tails is back to normal I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Zooey. Flix nodded as he pooked up. "You're gonna need to get some help if you're gonna bring Tails back to normal." said Flix as he held up a communicator.


End file.
